1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a lens system for use with a camera such as utilizes a charge coupled device (CCD), an image pick-up and a film as a recording medium of optical images.
2. Description of Related Art
In most cases of designing lens systems used suitably for ultraviolet rays in consideration of transmittance, materials of lens components are limited to crystals such as fluorite and silicate glass. If the lens system is comprised of lens components made of such crystals, not only, because of small differences in dispersion among the lens components, it is difficult to reduce color aberrations of the lens system but, because of low refracting indices of the lens components, the lens system tends to have a large Petzval sum. Consequently, the lens system has been often used as an object lens for, for instance, a microscope which ordinarily needs a narrow angle of view. In addition, some kinds of crystals render surfaces of lens components with small radii difficult to be precisely formed due to their structure or impossible to be made concave. These restraints imposed on shapes of lens components enhance aggravation of aberrations.
One of various efforts having been made to eliminate such problems is that described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 48-34531. However, the lens system as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 48-34531 still has disadvantages such as a narrow angle of view of, for instance, approximately 29 degrees, an insufficiently corrected Petzval sum and an insufficient correction of color aberrations across, in particular, the intended wavelength range of ultraviolet rays.